Historias pasadas, presentes y futuras
by NuezYDulce
Summary: Serie de Drabbles: Fic para el Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate! Es curioso lo que una estación suele guardar, y lo que un sentimiento puede hacer en la vida de los seres vivientes. Personajes muy surtidos.
1. Los ángeles siempre pueden ser más

**Serie de Drabbles: Fic para el Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate**

Los personajes aquí utilizados no son míos, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Los drabbles no tendrán orden cronológico.

Me tocó: Primavera y Asombro

Advertencia: En este capítulo no se toma en cuenta el contenido en la película de Inuyasha que relata el pasado de los padres de Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Los ángeles siempre pueden ser más bellos.**

Para una joven princesa la vida puede ser dura, siempre hay obligaciones que cumplir y debes actuar de acuerdo a un código. Pero a Izayoi la vida siempre le había sonreído, en gran parte gracias a que ella siempre estaba sonriendo. Era amada por su pueblo y su padre veía con gran orgullo como su hija se preocupaba por cualquier ser viviente que respirara o incluso, aunque no lo hiciera. Ella era mejor incluso que los hijos varones de varios terratenientes en otras aldeas, era hermosa y tenía un corazón lleno de pureza.

El padre de Izayoi nunca quiso comprometerla. Siempre deseó que su hija encontrara el amor por si sola y estaba seguro de que debía ser un hombre fuera de lo normal para que su bella hija se fijara en él. Sólo esperaba el día en que su hija le anunciara con una radiante sonrisa que había conocido al hombre con quien quería vivir hasta el fin de sus días.

Izayoi era feliz, pero dentro de su corazón sabía que deseaba algo más. El ver felices a los aldeanos y ayudar tanto como podía le provocaban una inmensa alegría, pero algo faltaba, algo que le dejaba un pequeño hueco y que nunca lograba llenar del todo. Aun así siempre miraba con dulzura.

Esa fue la sonrisa que atrapó al que sería su señor. Toda esa ternura, siempre tan expresiva, nunca se callaba lo que pensaba aunque siempre hablara con un tacto tan suave como la caricia de una mariposa.

La historia de amor de Izayoi no fue como un cuento de hadas y ella lo sabía. Tardó poco más de dos años en compartir con InuTaisho todo lo que guardaba en su alma y cuerpo. Sufrió una rabia y dolor enormes al enterarse de la propia boca de su amado de que ella no era la primera mujer en su vida, pero lo perdonó porque en sus ojos dorados encontraba solo amor para ella. Vio con tristeza como su padre y su pueblo parecían darle la espalda al enterarse de que el hombre que amaba era un demonio, a pesar de eso su padre la estrujó con ternura y dio su bendición al ver la infinita felicidad de su hija, poco después su padre enfermó y murió sin haberse arrepentido de nada. Su pueblo decía odiarla, pero ella siempre supo que era sólo preocupación. Lo importante era que ahora su corazón estaba lleno.

Y fue un día de primavera cuando sintió que su corazón iba a estallar de gozo. Los pétalos de los árboles de cerezo adornaban con una alfombra el suelo por el que pisaba, su kimono arrastraba y ella caminaba lenta pero decididamente hacia InuTaisho, quien la esperaba pacientemente bajo un árbol de imponente tronco.

—Mi Señor— Izayoi tomó las manos de su esposo y lo miró con ternura. En su rostro había un notable sonrojo y sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre.

—¿Qué pasa Izayoi?— El albino ya se esperaba la respuesta de su mujer, por eso es que había permanecido tranquilo, hasta que la vio. Se asombró de ver lo hermosa que estaba, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos brillantes, la piel tersa y el natural tono carmín que ahora decoraba sus labios. Estaba estupefacto de lo que lograba hacer el embarazo en las mujeres, o quizá, era él quien veía espectacularmente hermosa a Izayoi. Sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a la delicada mujer en cuanto ella le dio la noticia, y pudo observar como varios pétalos de cerezo caían presurosos sobre el largo cabello negro de su amada. No. No era sólo su amor queriéndolo engañar. Era verdad, y, aunque le sorprendiera al mundo, esa mujer podía lucir incluso más bella y angelical.


	2. La única

**Serie de Drabbles: Fic para el Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate**

Los personajes aquí utilizados no son míos, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Los drabbles no tendrán orden cronológico.

Me tocó: Otoño y simpatía.

* * *

 **La única.**

Ahí estaba otra vez la maldita niña dando vueltas alrededor de su adorado amo. Las hojas de tonos cálidos habían empezado a caer y el crujido bajo los pies descalzos de Rin parecía cantar la alegría de la chiquilla. Aunque para Jaken más que un canto era un montón de gritos horrendos.

Su amo le había ordenado buscar un refugio, ni él ni el demonio inferior lo necesitaban (o eso decía Jaken), pero el frío de la estación podía enfermar a la niña. En el refugio que no era otra cosa que un claro al lado de río con una pequeña cueva, solamente era ocupado de Jaken, Rin y Ah-Uhn. Sesshomaru rara vez estaba con ellos, y cuando estaba la niña abarcaba toda su atención. Tantos años de servicio fiel eran ignorados con tanta facilidad… Rompiendo el corazón verde de Jaken.

—¡Achu! — Al parecer el enano no era tan fuerte como decía. Limpió su nariz con la manga de su ropa y se sentó con pesadez en el piso.

Ya nada podía ser peor, si su amo notaba la aparente enfermedad que se avecinaba lo abandonaría definitivamente. Volteó a ver a su amo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, esperando alguna mirada desaprobatoria, pero no se topó con nada, él ya se había ido. Suspiró con tristeza y bajó la mirada al suelo.

—Señor Jaken, ¿se siente bien? — Rin se había acercado corriendo a él, estaba arrodillada a su lado mirándolo con los ojos llenos de preocupación. —Le dije que debía dormir adentro con Ah-Uhn y conmigo, ahora se va a enfermar— La niña hablaba como una hermana mayor regañando a un bebé, se miraba tan tierna que a Jaken le encogía el corazón mirarla.

Él no le respondió nada, fingió un gesto molesto y desinteresado. Estaba oscureciendo y lo mejor sería que Rin fuera a dormir, ella lo sabía pero no pensaba moverse hasta que Jaken fuera con ella. Y Jaken, al ver la determinación de la chiquilla y la amenaza de la naturaleza por hacer enfriar más la tarde, no tuvo opción que seguirla y recostarse en el interior de la cueva.

Tan sólo unos minutos bastaron para que Rin se durmiera. Jaken observó con detenimiento uno de los rincones, en donde descansaba una coronita de flores marchitas. Había sido un regalo que Rin le había hecho, que se negó a cargar y ella se ofreció a guardar sin nunca perder la sonrisa. No podía negarlo, esa niña parecía ser el único ser en el universo entero que se preocupaba por él y parecía sentir aprecio, incluso cariño, por él. Por eso cuidaba de ella, la quería, no por nada su amo también la quería. Puede que refunfuñara por tener que hacerse cargo de ella, pero eso era parte de él y no cambiaba la enorme simpatía que sentía por la pequeña. Nunca entendería cómo había llegado a ese punto, pero no le importaba demasiado.

Era débil, pero con la niñita a su lado sentía que debía ser más fuerte que un muro de diamante. Ni su amo ni él se perdonarían que ella fuera dañada… Ojalá ella fuera un poco más obediente y prudente.


	3. El recuerdo de una sonrisa

**Serie de Drabbles: Fic para el Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate**

Los personajes aquí utilizados no son míos, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Los drabbles no tendrán orden cronológico.

Me tocó: Invierno y esperanza

* * *

 **El recuerdo de una sonrisa.**

La nieve que caía como si alguien estuviera sacudiendo las nubes, ya se había encargado de volver blancas las calles y de enfriar el ambiente. Él había optado por ese día usar una chamarra azul, aunque el verdadero motivo era no querer que su madre lo regañara por olvidar la prenda. Cerró la puerta de su casa, listo para ir a ver a su novia Hitomi, esperando esta vez poder hablar con ella sin terminar en una discusión por alguna tontería. Observó de reojo el pozo por el que vio por última vez a su hermana y soltó un suspiro. Ya habían pasado cinco años desde su partida y no dejaba de extrañarla, sabía que nunca lo haría. Comenzó el descenso mientras agitaba la cabeza, esperando que con eso los malos pensamientos salieran de su cabeza, no necesitaba sentirse peor. Suficiente tenía con las frecuentes peleas entre él y la chica que amaba desde que era un niño lleno de ilusiones. La vida parecía tan fácil antes.

Estaba a una cuadra de llegar a su destino, pero algo lo mantenía fijo, en el suelo. Se había dicho que si las cosas volvían a salir mal con Hitomi, daría fin a la relación. Pero no quería, la amaba demasiado y se sentía estúpido por estar queriendo renunciar a ella con tanta facilidad. Tragó saliva y apretó los puños recordándose al niño que fue, al niño que recibió la ayuda de Kagome y de Inuyasha, su amigo orejas de perro. Sonrió, gracias a eso pudo notar que su cara estaba congelada. Eran buenos recuerdos que al mismo tiempo lo ponían melancólico y triste. Si su hermana e Inuyasha estuvieran con él le ayudarían, le darían ánimos y armarían algún tipo de escena digna de cuento de hadas con tal de que él y su novia pudieran arreglar las cosas. Sí, a veces Kagome actuaba como la Doctora Corazón con las demás personas. Pero ella ya no estaba…

¿O sí? El hecho de que él la estuviera recordando quería decir que una parte de ella nunca se había ido. Incluso podía recordar a Inuyasha sonriéndole y al mismo tiempo luciendo engreído. Ni su hermana ni el orejas de perro habían dudado de sus posibilidades con Hitomi, lo apoyaron y guiaron a pesar de su torpeza. Y si ellos no habían dudado, ¿ por qué habría de hacerlo él? Era como si toda la esperanza que sentía perdida hubiera vuelto de golpe al imaginar a Kagome sonriéndole enérgicamente y alzando el puño al aire. Corrió decidido hacia la casa a la que antes había temido llegar. Había descartado terminar con Hitomi, sólo estaba dispuesto arreglar las cosas, no más.

Había recorrido una distancia corta, pero haber corrido con la boca abierta lo había obligado a detenerse en la entrada de la casa a tomar un respiro. Estaba por tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió por sí sola, dejando ver a la chica a quien había ido a buscar, quién miraba distraídamente hacia el interior de la casa sin percatarse de su presencia.

—¡Mamá! ¡Iré a ver a _Sōta_!— Al fin la chica volteó, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de su novio, quién rápidamente se sonrojó y trató de articular alguna palabra sin éxito.

Permanecieron quietos, con el rostro ligeramente coloreado de rojo. Ambos estaban hartos de peleas sin sentido, y ambos querían arreglar su relación. No hubo palabras. Se abrazaron con ternura y fuerza. Era un buen inicio, suficiente como para que _Sōta se prometiera no volver a dejarse caer, se lo prometió a él y a su hermana, quien siempre estaría en algún lugar, lista para devolverle la esperanza con un simple recuerdo._


	4. El brillo de la niñez

**Serie de Drabbles: Fic para el Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate**

Los personajes aquí utilizados no son míos, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Los drabbles no tendrán orden cronológico.

Me tocó: Primavera y entusiasmo

* * *

 **El brillo de la niñez.**

El cielo estaba despejado, dejaba ver a un cálido Sol y el ambiente era fresco. Naraku tenía rato de no aparecer, había una calma previa a la tormeta y todos eran conscientes de ello. Pero ya habían aprendido a disfrutar de esos ratos, que bien podían durar sólo días. Shippo observaba con atención a sus compañeros de viaje, negando al ver que era posible que él fuera el hombre más maduro del grupo. El monje había recibido otra cachetada de parte de Sango, e Inuyasha era un experto diciendo estupideces e ignorando el trato atento de Kagome. Era tan bestia.

Suspiró el aroma florar que embargaba todo el ambiente y se dispuso a practicar sus poderes. Se detuvo a pensar en qué debía practicar primero, siendo interrumpido por la noticia de que Inuyasha iría a buscar comida. Se ofreció a ir, quería demostrar que él también podía ser un proveedor. Tras quejas y un par de siéntate Inuyasha aceptó a regañadientes el ofrecimiento del zorrito.

No muy lejos de su campamento había un río. Inuyasha se había arremangado el traje con rapidez y había entrado en el agua. Shippo lo imitó, esperando con eso obtener los mismos resultados que él.

A los pocos minutos el albino había obtenido un pez gordo que luchaba por salir vivo de las garras de Inuyasha. Poco a poco la cesta obtuvo un pescado para cada integrante del grupo, sólo faltaba uno, y Shippo no lograba pescar nada. Probablemente por culpa de la frustración que cada segundo iba creciendo más y más en su cabeza.

Inuyasha observaba al enano pelear una u otra vez, rodó los ojos ante su tardanza. Se cruzó de brazos y piernas esperando a la orilla del río, pero la paciencia no era un don que le hubiera sido otorgado. El chiquillo sólo estaba espantando a los peces. Bufó exasperado, al parecer tendría que ayudarlo. Sin que Shippo se diera cuenta se las arregló para atraer a un pez a donde estaba el zorrito. Con todo y eso no parecía poder atraparlo, por lo que Inuyasha se vio forzado a repetir la proeza de atraer el pez junto a Shippo, pero esta vez se aseguró de darle instrucciones (fingiendo desinterés y haciendo burla de su poca habilidad para darle un incentivo). Después de unos minutos al fin Shippo contribuyó a la cena del grupo.

Inuyasha se cargó la canasta y comenzó el camino de regreso con sus amigos. Shippo iba a su lado, dando pasos firmes y orgullosos. Su rostro infantil rebozaba de entusiasmo, y al llegar al campamento lo contagió a todos sus compañeros.

Terminada la comida Inuyasha se posó en la rama de un árbol, observando al zorrito contar su hazaña de cómo había alimentado a todo el grupo. Sonrió de medio lado, el ambiente primaveral estaba siendo adornado por el entusiasmo infantil de Shippo. Esos momentos eran los que le recordaban que aunque Naraku se esforzaba por ello, no lograba opacar la felicidad y alegría que llegaba a su vida.


	5. Intento de ocultar el amor

**Serie de Drabbles: Fic para el Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate**

Los personajes aquí utilizados no son míos, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Los drabbles no tendrán orden cronológico.

Me tocó: Verano y fastidio

* * *

 **Intento de ocultar el amor.**

El palacio en las nubes era un concepto bastante poético y romántico. Sonaba como un lugar mágico, lleno de armoniosa tranquilidad y rodeada de un aura en donde cualquier habitante podía alcanzar la máxima iluminación.

Pero no. Puede que el castillo fuera espectacular, era el hogar que ella siempre había deseado, su no tan reciente boda había sido tal cual la había querido, y, aunque no se lo dijera nadie (ni a él siquiera), estaba enamorada profundamente de su esposo. Y ese era el problema… Ese maldito perro últimamente la tenía de un humor fatal. La estrujaba, abrazaba, besaba, tocaba, veía con cara de bobo, y cualquier tipo de acción que él bien sabía la sacaba de sus casillas. Lo más molesto era que las noches estaban comenzando a ser poco soportables, no por las demostraciones amorosas y deseosas de su esposo, sino porque el clima se estaba volviendo bochornoso, el calor era abrazador sin importar la hora del día. A un perro le cuesta más trabajo adaptarse al calor que al frío, eso nunca cambiaba, no importaba la raza o divinidad que hubiera de por medio.

Prefería los climas frescos, pero esa no era razón suficiente para que su humor estuviera tan ligeramente volátil. Eso, era simplemente impropio en ella. Una conducta que consideraba hasta cierto punto detestable y que intentaba neutralizar en lo máximo. ¡Pero era tan difícil! InuTaisho no le daba respiro.

Incluso cuando Irasue intentaba vestirse, él se le abalanzaba -sin notar su batalla contra el kimono que no quería tomar su lugar- con mimos y abrazos que la fastidiaban. ¡Eso! La fastidiaba con tanto arrumaco. Intentaba resistirse a él sin ningún éxito porque lo extrañaba en sus largas ausencias, siempre terminaba cediendo. Ya llevaban siete años de matrimonio y él seguía como el primer día. Ella lo soportaba tan cual era (a una parte de ella le encantaba que fuera tan contraria a él), pero ese año en particular el verano estaba siendo insoportable.

—Ya te he dicho que el calor es bastante tolerable este año. Deja de ponerle excusas a tu mal humor Irasue— El hombre era claramente más alto que ella y la observaba con un gesto burlón mientras depositaba un beso justo en la Luna de su frente.

—¡Déjame en paz InuTaisho! Sabes lo mucho que detesto que no me des mi espacio —Gritó, o algo parecido pero con mucho menos intensidad y apartó su rostro de él.

—Sí. Siempre dices eso, pero yo sé que te gusta. Además no puedes huir esta vez, puede que ya deberías estar en fecha, pero no percibo olor a sangre. Ven acá y deja de pelear con tu ropa.

Si Irasue hubiera sido otro tipo de persona el sonrojo no se hubiera hecho esperar, pero se mantuvo firme. Le dio la espalda y terminó de vestirse. —Eres un fastidio— Lo dejó sin decir más, sabía que pronto volvería a partir, pero no le gustaba despedirse, era doloroso tener que dejarlo.

En la comodidad de su trono podía meditar, o al menos lo intentaba porque debía abanicarse frecuentemente. El odioso de su marido le llevaba la cuenta, y de hecho tenía razón. Llevaba unos tres días de retraso, no era mucho pero daba para preocuparse porque ella era siempre puntual. Sonrió socarrona y se acomodó el cabello con elegancia. Un par de días no eran nada en la vida de un demonio.

* * *

Hola, esta vez dejo nota porque me gusta mucho esta pareja, debieron amarse con locura y yo creo que Irasue siguió amando a Inutaisho y lo seguirá haciendo hasta el fin de sus días. Lo amó y lo dejó ser feliz con alguien más.

Con respecto al ciclo menstrual de Irasue, lo planteo tal como el de una mujer normal debido a la Luna que lleva en la frente, el cabello color plata/blanco y otros rasgos dejan al descubierto (según yo) una relación con la Luna, quien tiene gran influencia en los ciclos menstruales (en todo en realidad pero no voy a profundizar) y por lo tanto una hembra de la raza de Irasue probablemente tendrá un ciclo lunar regular.

Quiero agradecer los reviews que he recibido, empecé esta serie de drabbles como un pequeño ejercicio para mi imaginación y no espere que gustara. Gracias.


	6. Origen

**Serie de Drabbles: Fic para el Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate**

Los personajes aquí utilizados no son míos, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Los drabbles no tendrán orden cronológico.

Me tocó: Otoño y envidia

* * *

 **Origen.**

Era difícil imaginar que alguien pudiera caminar con tranquilidad en un ambiente inundado en miasma pestilente; aunque claro, era obvio que su creador permaneciera inmutable ante un veneno de tal calaña. En ese momento su única compañía era la representación de la nada, por lo que los únicos sonidos que se podían percibir eran los que sus propios pasos y movimientos producían.

Exigió a la niña albina que le sirviera como proyector, quería ver a la sacerdotisa que había comenzado todo. Sus órdenes no tardaron en ser cumplidas, se sentó en una posición cómoda y observó a la mujer de piel pálida y largo cabello negro que le mostraba el espejo.

Detestable.

La única razón para estar usando a la niña era porque la parte que aún era humana pedía ver a Kikyo. No importaba cuanto se lo negara a él mismo, el sentimiento que lo orilló a convertirse en Naraku seguía latente.

Apartó la mirada del espejo por un momento, fijó su atención en lo que alguna vez fue un jardín. Se suponía que las hojas de los árboles estuvieran en el piso y pintaran matices ocres, pero ahora sólo reinaba la destrucción, no la naturaleza. Regresó sus ojos al espejo, haciendo una mueca de molestia al volverse a topar con el rostro femenino.

Kikyo miraba a ningún lugar, como quien recuerda algo; se recargó en la corteza de un árbol y sonrió con una combinación de dulzura y nostalgia mientras tocaba su pecho, el lugar en donde habría estado su corazón si aún tuviera un cuerpo de carne y hueso. Naraku no era tonto, no tenía que ver dentro de su mente para saber qué recordaba, o mejor dicho, a quién recordaba.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento tan… humano.

Poco importaba que Kikyo viera a Inuyasha con alguien que aunque era su reencarnación, no era ella realmente. Era claro que lo seguía amando. No importaba que Kikyo fuera un cuerpo de barro y hueso que robara almas para poder mantenerse, él la seguía amando. El amor que ambos sentían había traspasado todos los obstáculos que Naraku les había puesto, incluso superó la barrera del tiempo.

Él nunca iba a poder tener a esa sacerdotisa. Onigumo siempre fue consciente de que esa mujer no era de él, pero la deseaba. Cuando Naraku nació heredó ese sentimiento, y lo llenó de rabia y odio verla con Inuyasha.

Envidia.

El hecho de que existiera era una clara muestra de que no podía deshacerse de la parte humana que aún reinaba en él, que le impedía dañar a Kikyo, ¿o no? Si el corazón era el problema, entonces podía simplemente desechar el corazón.

Naraku sonrió e hizo apartar a Kanna. La solución era realmente simple, y él, daba lo que fuera por desaparecer la opresión que la envidia estaba ejerciendo en todo su cuerpo en ese momento. Ya habría tiempo para planear detenidamente lo que debía hacer.


	7. Amargura

**Serie de Drabbles: Fic para el Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate**

Los personajes aquí utilizados no son míos, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Los drabbles no tendrán orden cronológico.

Me tocó: Verano y sucio.

* * *

 **Amargura.**

Había estado con su creador las últimas horas. Era repugnante, incluso el agobiante calor del exterior era mejor que estar con Naraku. Había encontrado algo de tranquilidad en el claro de un río, necesitaba refrescarse de su amo y también del Sol. Tan sólo unos minutos en el exterior habían bastado para que el sudor la hiciera sentir pegajosa, ansiosa de lavarse. Se desnudó y entró en el agua.

No entendía qué Dios la odiaba tanto como para haberle atado a alguien tan nefasto y al mismo tiempo hacerla un espíritu libre. Sólo deseaba eso, su libertad. Quería poder hacer y deshacer cuanto ella deseara, moverse como la brisa caprichosa que iba jugueteando con todo lo que se topaba en su camino.

Pero ese espíritu rebelde es lo que había orillado a su creador a atarla con su corazón. Era consciente de que era la única manera de tenerla con él.

Al principio no había gran problema, sus propias expectativas sobre la vida eran muy pobres. No estaba segura de si antes de ser la extensión de Naraku había tenido otra vida, pero cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor. Con el tiempo, fue descubriendo que había otros caminos, que no sólo existía la mierda que le ofrecían. Conoció a alguien que le provocaba admiración, alguien opuesto al que la ataba. Alguien que luchaba por sus propios medios, que poseía la libertad que ella anhelaba.

Con él nunca se sintió atada. Y después, incluso los que eran sus enemigos habían aprendido a mirarla de un modo distinto que a su creador. Ella era Kagura. Era una mujer con posibilidades.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ignorando el reflejo que el río que le servía de ducha le regresaba. No importaba cuanto tallara, incluso si lastimaba su piel. La marca en su espalda no desaparecía. El agua no podía limpiar eso. Era la mancha que le recordaba su origen e incluso si su amo muriera esa mancha no se iría.

Restregó con más fuerza, con más odio. Si algún día llegara a obtener su libertad y ella quisiera estar con un hombre… Ese hombre vería su marca y recordaría de dónde había salido. Ella no quería que él viera esa marca. Ni él ni nadie.

Sonrió con amargura, burlándose de ella misma. A veces su mente viajaba lejos, le daba esperanzas y sueños. Pero ahora ganaba ese lado que tanto detestaba, su pesimismo. Se veía a sí misma y veía a una mujer atada, sucia.

Pero no se iba a dejar vencer, le demostraría al mundo que esa mancha no podía opacar a quien era.

Tomó coraje y observo con dificultad el reflejo de su espalda. Sí, estaba sucia pero no sería por siempre, en cuanto fuera libre esa mancha no sería otra cosa que un recuerdo que le provocaría risa.

Por el momento se conformaría con tallar e intentar quitar la sensación que tanto la molestaba.


End file.
